Lesson 27: Beran-Beran. Burning Play-by Play
is the twenty-seventh episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It reveals the origins of Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae and concludes Gou's storyline regarding his wolf-man transformation and his uncontrollable Shigeki. It likewise concludes with the first appearance of another Geki Juken warrior whose story will play out in the following episodes. Synopsis Long places a curse on Gou making him change back into a wolf-man, while his means to save himself comes from an unlikely assistance. Plot During a fight with Pouōte of the Rin Jū Archerfish-Ken style, Long intervenes and creates a mist from his qi to transform Gou into his werewolf form while in Geki Tohja Wolf, turning him on the others inside Geki Fire. The two giants defeat each other, with the resulting blast sending both Gou and Bae flying to the same location. Though he needed to return to Mele, Bae felt he had to follow Gou. When he returns to SCRTC headquarters, the other Gekirangers are being treated for their wounds, and Bion Biao brings in Bae, who is labeled a traitor. Bae formally introduces himself to the gang and reveals that he, like Gou used the imperfect version of forbidden Geki Waza Beast-Beast Full-Body Change in a battle with Mele during the Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion, but he was defeated and eaten by Mele. It is then that Gou is overcome by his beast side and attacks the others, just as Pouōte restarts his rampage. Jan stays to try and keep Gou at bay while Ran and Retu go to fight Pouōte. Jan is able to keep his ground with Sha-Fu revealing that an evil Ki is within Gou's body that evokes the change. Not wanting to stand on the sideline, Bae begins to speak to Gou's human heart, freezing the werewolf Gou in his tracks. But he starts to feel his life starting to fade, as he was brought back by the residual Rinki that Rio used to revived Mele ten years prior. Bent on saving him despite dying, Bae uses his Geki Waza Speak-Speak Soul to have Gou undergo a metaphysical battle with his beast side, ending up victorious. He and Jan join Ran and Retsu in defeating Pouōte, with Geki Tohja Wolf dealing the final blow. However, Bae dies and everyone is saddened until Mele arrives, her Rinki revitalizing him as they leave. Meanwhile, a mysterious young man in a white and orange tracksuit returns from traveling abroad. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, *'Pre-Credits': Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae *Like a previous episode, this one likewise ends with a final scene introducing a mysterious new character. DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Lesson 25: Hine-Hine! Shigeki is Mine Alone, Lesson 26: Mohe-Mohe! Consult Your Worries, Lesson 27: Beran-Beran. Burning Play-by Play, and Lesson 28: Bishi-Bishi Pikeen Osu!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html See Also References Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes